Galactic Imperium
The Galactic Imperium also called the Imperial Remnant by some, was the strongest military force and government in the Galaxy especially after the Shrike War. It was created by Emperor Ramsay in 34 ABY who led the Imperium for over ten years. He was succeeded by Supreme Commander Patton. History The creation of the Galactic Imperium by Alan Ramsay was a completely new rebirth of the Galactic Imperium. It was the official transformation of the Imperial Remnant which was a part of Ramsay's election by the Moff Council in 34 ABY. Ramsay introduced a new super-power in the Galaxy which would rule most of the Galaxy. The structure of the Galactic Imperium would primarily go unmodified throughout its existence. The Galactic Imperium ruled most all of the Galaxy by 46 ABY. Government, Politics, and Structure Rulers of the Imperium Alan Ramsay ruled the Galactic Imperium as Emperor from (34 ABY – 48 ABY). Strangely enough, when Patton took rule of the Imperium, he did not adopt the title of Emperor, but ruled the Imperium with the title of Supreme Commander. High Command The High Command was a collective of Imperial officers closest to the ruler of the Empire. During Patton's rule, the High Command was selected by Patton himself. Usually, they were officers who were either high ranking or very close friends of Patton. Noteable members of Patton's High Command were: *Typhoon *Phoenix *Hakaisha *Thrawn *Bruder Imperial Intelligence The Imperial Intelligence was more or less the CIA of the Galactic Imperium. The II was in a sense, the highest of authority beneath the High Command. Although the II did not make political decisions, it had the authority to make decisions about security, imprisonment, assassinations and investigations. The Imperial Intelligence was very secretive. The Director of Imperial Intelligence was Nosaj Onadilop until 59 ABY when he was replaced by Hakaisha. Imperial Security Bureau The Imperial Security Bureau was a kind of secretive FBI that investigated matters and persecuted officers. More than anything, the ISB focused on homeland matters of security and investigation. Imperial Law Enforcement The Imperial Law Enforcement was the most widely dispersed form of police in the Galaxy. Imperial Law Enforcement officers could be found nowhere. Their ranks were lower than Stormtroopers. They maintained and enforced the Law on any planet the Imperium could get away with. Notable members of the ILE include: *Hakaisha (41 ABY – 44 ABY) *Thrawn (43 ABY – 46 ABY) *Malastar (until 46 ABY) Territories of the Galactic Imperium The territory of the Galactic Empire expanded greatly under the rule of Ramsay due to political conquests and under Patton due to military conquests. The capital of the Imperium was Bastion. Planets The following is a list of planets that were official under the rule of the Galactic Imperium: *Bastion *Stolingard *Kuat *Dantooine *Yaga Minor *Anoth (Military Outpost) Economy The Imperium heavily taxed everyone. One of the biggest companies and suppliers of electronics under the rule of the Imperium was GO Corporation. Society and culture The Galactic Imperium's class system truly was based on who had which rank. Officers were truly the power elite within the government of the Galactic Imperium. People who attended well-publicized weddings were usually only Imperial Officers. Civilians were more or less left to mingle within their own cultures. Military The military of the Galactic Imperium was the strongest in the Galaxy and led by Supreme Commander Patton. Imperial Navy The Galactic Imperium's fleet was led by Typhoon. Imperial Army The Army of the Galactic Imperium was traditionally led by the Supreme Commander, although General Bruder actually led the 6th Army. The army of the Galactic Imperium was well known for using tanks with wheels or treads instead of hovercraft repulsorlifts. Behind the Scenes The Galactic Imperium is a roleplay/gaming clan. Within the clan, there were ranks. The roleplay consisted of the clan members writing about the adventures of themselves as if they were Imperial officers in the star wars galaxy, respective of the ranks and positions they held within the actual clan. The Galactic Imperium Role Play (GIRP) is the result of those adventures and much of those adventures are briefly documented inside the Galactic Imperium wiki. Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Order is Restored Once Again *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Grand Imperial Wedding *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: War on Kashyyyk *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Life After the War *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Big Day *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Pattons *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's Men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Point of No Return